Everything
by MarzBarz
Summary: Ban and Ginji are each other's everything. Song-fic, based on the song by Michael Buble with the same title. BanxGinji, shonen-ai towards the end.


I realized I haven't actually said this in any of my writing so far, so this is all encompassing- I DO NOT OWN GETBACKERS. I only wish I do. Also, I don't own this song, Michael Buble does.

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

=GB=

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

The GetBackers walk down the street, towards their second home, the Honky Tonk. Their first home, Miss Ladybug, got towed (again) and they're strapped for cash, which means they can't get her out til they get a job. They walk along side by side, Ginji bouncing excitedly and hoping somebody is there with a job while Ban walks normally and secretly hopes the job pays a lot up front.

These two are partners in every sense of the word; they need each other, as much as they need food and drink and air. Ginji needs Ban to keep the part of him that is the Raitei locked away and to help him remember who he is. Ban needs Ginji to keep him grounded in his humanity and keep away the demons lurking in his heart. They keep each other sane, keep each other human, and make sure that neither of them ever goes too far.

Ginji is definitely the more obviously affectionate of the two, constantly hugging Ban and jumping on his partner every chance he can get. He always and without fail calls his partner "Ban-chan" and that sound is music to Ban's ears. Nobody else can call him that, but when Ginji says it Ban feels like he's found his home.

Ban may not be so obvious about his feelings for Ginji, but his partner knows how to spot hidden smiles. The most obvious place Ginji sees Ban's emotions are in his eyes. Whenever brown meets blue, Ginji feels like he's swimming in the ocean of Ban's eyes, and he knows he's found the only place he ever wants to call home.

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Don't pretend you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

The pair walks past a park, and Ginji spots and ice cream vendor inside it. "Ban-channnnnn," he says, and Ban inwardly cringes. 'Do not look. If you look you're dead and you know it. Ignore him and keep walking' he thinks, striding purposefully ahead. "Ban-chan, let's get some ice cream!" Ginji says, going chibi and tugging on the bottom of Ban's shirt. "No ice cream, Ginji! We need to save everything we've got to get the car out of the impound!" Ban says, resisting the temptation to look down at his partner.

"Please, Ban-chan?" Ginji pleads, turning the puppy dog eyes up to full force and tugging on his pant leg, trying to get Ban to look at him and thinking 'Come on, turn around! You know you can't resist the puppy dog eyes, now look at them!'

Ban feels his pants start to slip down and hastily grabs them and holds them in place, turning to Ginji as he says "Don't pants me in public, moron!" He freezes in place as he meets the pleading brown puppy eyes, and his resolve crumbles. 'Gah! It's not fair that you can be so cute!' he thinks irritably as he digs through his pockets for enough money for ice cream, saying "Alright, fine, but just the cheapest one!"

Ginji pulls out his fans ('Where the heck does he keep those?' Ban thinks absentmindedly) and does a happy dance before giving his partner a hug and running off, saying "THANK YOU BAN-CHAN!" Ban grins to himself, thinking 'That adorable idiot knows he can get anything out of me with those damn eyes.'

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

Ginji comes back licking a 2-scoop cone, a happy grin on his face. "Here Ban-chan, I got two scoops so we could share!" he says as he shoves the cone towards Ban's face. Ban takes a lick of ice cream before leaning in and giving Ginji a quick kiss. Ginji blushes faintly, then takes another lick and gives Ban a kiss in return. They grin at each other and keep walking, taking turns eating off the cone.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my every day_

Once the ice cream is eaten, Ginji is more hyperactive than ever. Ban shakes his head as he watches his blonde friend bounce away, then bounce back and urge him to hurry up. It's amazing how someone his own age can act so much like a little kid, but Ban wouldn't change it. After all, part of what he loves so much about his partner is Ginji's unlimited energy towards life. If he did nothing but watch Ginji for days on end, he would be perfectly content.

_And I can't believe that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way we'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

Ginji looks back at his Ban-chan, trying to get him to hurry up, and is frozen by what he sees. The sun is framing Ban perfectly, making his brown spikes look like they shine. Vibrant blue eyes are given extra sparkle, hypnotizing Ginji. He doesn't think he's ever seen anything as beautiful as his partner at that moment.

Ban catches up to Ginji and taps him on the forehead, saying "Keep moving, Ginji. Weren't you the one all excited to get there?" Ginji looks up at his partner, a mischievous glint in his eye, and says "Ok, Ban-chan." Grabbing Ban's hand, he grabs his partner down an alley. Ban looks at Ginji suspiciously, but doesn't let go of his hand when they stop. "What's up, Ginji?" he asks, slightly confused about what just happened.

Ginji turns, still gripping Ban's hand, and kisses his partner. Ban kisses back, and Ginji lets go of Ban's hand in favor of winding his arms around Ban's neck. They stand like that for a while, in their own little world, until they have to come up for air. Ban looks at Ginji and asks "What was that for?" with a small grin on his face. Ginji smiles back and replies "I wanted to." Ban just shakes his head, chuckling softly, then grabs Ginji's hand again and walks back to the street.

_In this crazy life and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

As they get closer to the Honky Tonk, still holding hands, a car blasting the radio passes them. They hear the end of one of Ginji's favorite songs coming out the car window. Ginji smiles and squeezes Ban's hand a little; he's often thought of how well that song fits him and Ban. Ban lets go of his partner's hand and puts his arm around Ginji's shoulders, pulling him closer; he's thought the same thing Ginji has about the song. Ginji turns to Ban, brown eyes gazing lovingly into blue as he smiles at his partner, and sings the last lines of the song;

_You're every song, and I sing along_

_Cause you're my everything._

=GB=

I heard this on the radio and immediately thought of these two. And because it is a love song, I made them a couple. Besides, you look at how they react to some stuff throughout the series and figure there is NO WAY they don't love each other. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! This is my first real shot at writing any sort of romance ANYTHING, so feedback would be much appreciated. Hope you liked it!


End file.
